Rubik's Cube
by Mrs Pettyfer
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one-shots featuring characters/ships from both ATLA and LoK. Zutara and Makorra as the main ships.
1. Legend

******Category: **Avatar: Last Airbender and Legend of Korra

******Author:** Mrs Pettyfer

******Title: **Rubik's Cube

**Genre: **Adventure/Angst/Romance/Comedy - little bit of everything

**Rating:** T

**A/N:** Hi guys! This is basically a series drabbles exploring various ships and characters. Random ideas/scenes/prompts that come to me. They won't be written in chronological order like you see with most of my stories. I take prompt recommendations as well, so if you ever have any, _do let me know_! I can't say how many "chapters" this will be, or how often I will update, but I hope you enjoy them. :)

**Disclaimer:** The Avatar world and characters belong to Mike Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.

* * *

"Oh I'm like a kid who just won't let it go  
Twisting and turning the colors in rows  
I'm so intent to find out what it is  
This is my Rubik's cube  
I know I will figure it out." - _Rubik's Cube_, Athlete

**01 Legend**

Korra closed the book and set it on the night side table. Smiling, she leaned forward and pulled Jinora's blanket up to her chin. Ikki had fallen asleep curled up next to her sister, and Korra didn't have the heart to move her to her own bed. Instead she took a wooly blanket off Ikki's bed and draped it over her; the two girls would fight over it if they had to share just one.

Korra was an only child, but the girls were as close to sisters as she'd ever have. She didn't have the patience for reading, but when Ikki begged her to read to them before bed, she finally agreed. When Ikki wanted something very badly, sometimes it was easier just to give in; otherwise her mouth wouldn't stop talking.

Korra yawned and glanced back at the book. It was blood red with gold lettering, a thick, leather-bound book with gold leaf pages. It wasn't exactly old, but it had been tossed around and read enough times that it appeared to be. Certain pages were marked out, corrected with mistakes, some contained pictures and maps, not just words.

The book was special. _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, it was called. A collaboration of stories, written by Avatar Aang himself, along with his friends: Katara, Sokka, Toph Bei Fong, Fire Lord Zuko, Suki, Ty Lee, and Mai. There were other additions, too, like excerpts from Katara's father and Zuko's uncle.

It was more than a book—it was their _journey_. From the moment Avatar Aang awoke in the ice till the end of Sozin's Comet when he defeated Fire Lord Ozai.

Korra didn't know how they did it. How could six kids save the entire world, when she can barely save one city? How could they overthrow a hundred years of tyranny? How was she supposed to live up to this legacy?

Tenzin said she would, but Korra didn't think so.

She was just a young Avatar trying to find her way. Avatar Aang and his friends were legends.


	2. Everything

**02 Everything**

"Korra, open your eyes," Mako commanded. "Look at me."

She did. Those blue eyes—he didn't know of anything more beautiful. Her dark hair was stained with blood, crunchy between his fingers. His own hands were just as stained as he tried to staunch the gash in her abdomen. She had lost so much blood already and he didn't know how to stop it. He didn't know when Tenzin or the metal benders would find them. His left leg was broken, and even if he could walk, he wasn't sure how long Korra could stand being carried.

Mako didn't know when it happened. He couldn't pinpoint the exact moment or the hour or the day that he fell for her. He didn't even realize the gravity of how in over his head he was until he had seen her fall, hit the ground, and not get back up.

Korra _always_ got back up.

And he couldn't catch her. Like always, he was too late. Too late to save his parents, too late to save Bolin, too late to notice Korra's feelings, too late to realize _his_ own feelings, too late to act, too late to respond.

Too late to save her.

Korra looked up. Her lips twitched into a full blown smile, revealing red-stained teeth. "You look scared, City Boy."

"I am scared."

She closed her eyes.

"_No_. Stay with me, Korra. Please," Mako begged. He hated how desperate he sounded. "They're coming for us. You can't die on me. We're meant to be together, remember? Remember what you said to me?"

"We will," Korra whispered, a ghost of a smile playing at her lips. "I'll wait for you."

Those were her last words.

Mako closed his eyes tight and rocked forward, cradling her body against him. He would not have believed it possible for Korra to die, but he had _felt_ her last breath. He was sure that part of him died, too. It felt like someone had punched a hole through his chest and ripped out his heart. The pain was unbearable. Surely if he did not die from the blood less in his leg, this pain would kill him.

But this pain was somehow familiar, wasn't it? He remembered, suddenly, his father's red scarf, his house on fire, the shout of his mother. It came back in flashes, memories he wanted to never remember or forget.

First his parents, and then Bolin, and now Korra.

Gone. Just like that.

_This is what it's like._ The thought came to him from somewhere else, like his body and heart and mind were all completely dislodged from one another.

_This is what it feels like to lose everything._

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks to yayitsck over at tumblr for the prompt idea of "everything!" :)


	3. Stars

**A/N:** This is actually a two-part arc. The second is inspired from Acquainted With the Night's prompt, _dawn, _so thanks for that! :)

* * *

**03 - Stars**

It was too hot. The heat was unbearable and Zuko's robes made it even worse. He could barely breathe. He wanted to sit, to force himself to calm down, but he just couldn't stand still. Lady Ming had already ordered him out of the room, claiming his health was too hazardous. She didn't want him to disrupt the _calming environment_ she had created for Katara.

"She's been in there forever!" Zuko ground out in an explosive shout of someone who had no control over the level of their voice. Aang flinched from his position on the ground, but did not wake up.

Sokka, who was awake, did not bother to look up. He was slumped against a wall, his head resting lazily in a hand, trying to sleep. _Trying_ was the key word—Zuko's inability to keep still and silent was making the attempts quite fruitless.

"She'll be fine, don't worry," said Sokka. "Suki was…you know, for like twenty two hours."

"How would you know? You were asleep for most of it."

"I—I was tired!"

"You passed out," Zuko told him dryly.

"Yeah well, you would too if you were in there. Trust me," said Sokka, "its _way_ better to be out here, where it's safe and quiet and calm. It's a warzone in there." He shivered, looking horrified, as though recalling a terrible memory.

Zuko agreed silently; he had just been shoved out of the room when Katara had started to rage at everyone around her. Poor Suki and Toph were still in there, subjected to her raving and hormones and well, all that _pain_.

The doors opened suddenly. Zuko straightened and Sokka shot to his feet.

"She's here," said Suki, looking a little tired, but none the less, beaming with excitement.

Zuko didn't hear anything else. He couldn't see anything else. Somehow he was in his chambers, standing next to the bed, looking down at the tiny bundle in Katara's arms. Small, round, pale face, button nose, a patch of raven hair.

"She looks like you," said Katara. She sounded exhausted, but Zuko was too entranced to really notice. He couldn't take his eyes off her—off his _daughter_.

He wasn't sure how long he stood there, just staring, mesmerized, when her tiny eyes cracked open. They were large and somehow, oddly, observant, just like her mother's, a luminous gold. Her eyes were as brilliant as the stars, and yet the stars could hold no candle to their beauty.

Zuko could not believe it.

She was _perfect_.

* * *

**A/N:** Prompt recommendation from jessicrave over at tumblr! :)


	4. Dawn

**04 - Dawn**

Being the Fire Lord meant Zuko was used to arguging and confrontation. Whether it be the toughest of councilmen, the chief's of the Water Tribes, the Earth King, disapproving noblesmen, he could hold his ground. But none of these encounters could hold a candle to his wife. She was a force to behold. And for the nine months that she was pregnant, her determination to be right only intensified.

They couldn't settle on a name. Zuko had compromised with treaties and boundaries amongst the three remaining nations, and yet he and Katara could not compromise on a name. He wanted Ursa, after his mother, and she wanted a variation of Kya, after her mother. Sokka and Suki's first born was named Kya, so Zuko, while understanding the significance to Katara, did not want people confusing their daughter with Kya.

Kya and Kyra? It was too similar.

And that was only if they were to have a girl. If it was a boy, that was a whole other debate.

When Katara went into labor, they were still undecided in a name. Zuko was sure that when the child was born, Katara's hormones would be back to normal and she'd be able to see why Ursa was clearly a more suited name if it was a girl. If it was a boy, well, Zuko would push hard for Lu Ten. But when Katara delivered, and Zuko was allowed inside the room, his mind blanked from all the complication with names.

_It's a girl_, he thought, completely stunned, for some reason. His first born is a girl. A princess.

Zuko saw pale skin and a pach of raven hair. No name. Just the beauty before him. When she finally opened her eyes, he saw gold. He was blinded by the brilliance of that color. He knew the color must come from him, but he could not think his eyes were ever that beautiful. Like the sun at dawn.

Suddenly he knew.

"Aurora," he said to his wife. "Let's name her Aurora."

Katara looked down at the bundle in her arms and smiled. "Welcome home, Princess Aurora."

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you to Acquainted With the Night for giving me the prompt, _dawn. _The name Aurora actually means "dawn" or "Goddess of the Dawn" and it's always been my headcanon that Zuko and Katara's first child would be named that. :P I've actually made fanart with Aurora before, and you can check that out on my DA account if you're interested! :)


	5. Broken

**05 - Broken**

Mako could not sleep. Which was ridiculous, because he had slept just about everywhere a person could sleep in Republic City—under a bridge, in a bush, on a porch, in an attic. The temple was spacious and warm and comfortable enough. Mako could find no logical reason for why he was struggling to sleep.

Sometimes he walked around the island to kill time at night. Other times, when he and Bolin fell asleep late at Tenzin's, he would walk around their house. Quietly, of course, not waking up the children.

Tonight was one of those nights. He was walking to the kitchen when he heard it. Somehow he knew immediately who had made the sound, yet at the same time, knew this person was incapable of making such a sound. It was a strange realization.

But there was no other alternative. He knew this sound. He knew it well. It wasn't the sound of shattering glass, but the sound of the damage left behind.

The sound of brokenness.

Mako froze, only a moment, before creeping closer to the sound. Thankfully his shoes were left behind in his room, so the floor did not creak as he wandered through the house. He finally stopped outside a door. Korra's door. He had a hand reached out, ready to open it, when she said his name. He froze again.

"So stupid Korra." Her voice was muddled with what could only be tears. Mako had never seen or heard her cry before. Somehow he thought it impossible; that she would never cry. "Aang, if you can hear me, tell me how to let him go."

Somehow Mako didn't connect the dots until that moment. Her hidden anguish, her tears—it was because of him. He was the reason she was like this. This _broken_ thing on the other side of the door. So close, yet so far away from him, separated by this silly door that somehow represented all the things they never said to eachother.

_Why do I always hurt the people I love_, he thought miserably. Silently, he pressed his back to the door and slid down to the floor. Korra heaved another miserable sob, and Mako felt like someone had sliced into his chest with a knife. Her pain hurt him. He wanted to comfort her, to steal her pain away. But she was so far away.

He buried his face in his scarf, the instinct he had whenever he was trying to hide from pain, and listened to her cry. With every tear that fell, he felt his heart break bit by bit. But he would not cry. He did not deserve that luxury. Instead he would swallow it down, even if it choked him to death. Sometimes he thought his heart had already stopped beating a long time ago.

As the night passed, and Korra's sobs eventually leveled out into sleep, he wondered how it was possible for two people who clearly loved eachother to be so broken.

* * *

**A/N:** A little depressing, I know, lol. I don't really think it's Korra's style to sit around and weep, but I thought it made for a good writing piece. In this prompt, Mako is still with Asami and still has feelings for Korra. He thought Korra was over him, though, so her tears were a shock to him. This is loosely inspired by the song Broken, by Seeker, and a gorgeous Makorra piece of art by senbo-sencho at DA. Anyway, thanks for reading!


	6. Anchor

**05 - Anchor**

"Do something, Mako! She's going to bring down the entire factory!" Bolin shouted. He raised his hands to block the bits of jagged glass that was flying toward his face. "She thinks your dead!"

Mako, bloody and bruised, but most certainly alive, had only just stumbled into the main atrium of the factory when he saw her: suspended in the air in a ring of fire, eyes glowing a brilliant white-blue. Glass was shattering from the windows, the ground trembling, satomobiles levitating off the ground. It was chaos, and at the center of it was a raging Avatar caught in the Avatar State.

What was he supposed to do?

"Korra!" he tried shouting, but the sounds of the collapsing factory were too loud for her to hear him.

"We have to get out of here!" Bolin yelled. "We'll be buried inside if we don't!"

"Not without her!" Despite the pain rippling his body, Mako sprinted toward Korra, dodging pieces of the factory that were being blasted away.

When he reached her, he raised his arms and bent the fire away until he was safely inside Korra's raging circle. It felt like a windstorm inside. And hot. Too hot. She was high in the air, so high that all he could reach was her boot. At the touch, Korra looked down at him, and Mako almost withdrew his hand. Those eyes…there was something truly terrifying about those glowing eyes. And yet, Mako could still see Korra in there. His Korra.

"Stop this," Mako yelled up at her, because her rage was somehow so _loud_. "Korra, I'm here now. Please, come back to me."

She just stared at him. The power and wind from within blew her hair wildly around her face. She looked like a powerful, avenging spirit, ready to unleash more chaos.

But it was _his Korra_.

Mako would keep her with him.

He pulled her down and she did not fight him. When her feet hit the ground, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. The fire and wind continued to rage around them; Mako's scarf flew off his neck, but he did not let go to catch it. He held Korra tight, molding her to him. He would be her anchor in this storm.

Slowly, the wind and fire started to calm, until there was nothing, not even the slightest breeze. When Mako finally pulled back, he was looking down at a pair of wide, blue eyes. They were somehow both tired and shocked, and wet with tears.

"Welcome back," Mako breathed.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm going to be disappointed if something like this doesn't happen, lol. Just saying.


	7. Spying

**07 - Spying**

Tenzin was halfway down the hallway when he stopped to peek inside the door that was cracked open. It was one of their spare rooms, one of the larger ones that his mother normally stayed in when she visited. Now, the bed was occupied by a sleeping Korra. Her hair was sprawled out around her pillow, her day clothes still on. She still had cuts and scrapes over her arms and face. But that wasn't what made Tenzin stare.

It was the Firebender boy who was sitting next to her bed. His back to the door, shoulders hunched in his chair, Tenzin knew that stance. He had done it enough times himself, only this was somehow a little different. He thought Mako looked like someone was pressing something very heavy on his shoulders and he was struggling not to collapse. He looked _exhausted_.

They had gotten back at least two or three hours ago. Tenzin had been so tired that he had dozed off the moment he sat on his bed. Had Mako not slept since they got back? He didn't seem to be sleeping now—not sitting in the chair like that. Korra's other friends, Bolin and Asami, had fallen asleep almost as soon as they had gotten back.

But not this boy.

Tenzin rubbed his chin thoughtfully, feeling a little uneasy. Should he say something? Would Tonraq and Senna allow a boy to be in Korra's bedroom? Maybe he was going to sleep—

Tenzin straightened immediately. No, no matter the circumstances, he would not allow them to sleep in the same bed. He would simply tell Mako to take a rest. Yes, that was a good plan. He started to move into the room when he heard the boy sigh.

"I'm so sorry, Korra." Mako's voice was barely audible, and barely recognizable. Tenzin had heard this boy yell and harass an Equalist while trying to find out where Korra was. He had been so shocked—and desperate, really, to find her too—that he had done nothing. "I should have found you sooner."

_It's not your fault_, Tenzin wanted to say, because he too, knew the feeling of failure. Of feeling like you were too late. The way Mako had searched determinedly for Korra, the way he carried her, the way he held her on Oogi—it was all so clear how he felt. And, as much as Tenzin _tried_ not to listen to Korra's romantic interests, he knew she cared for him, too. But wasn't this boy with Korra's friend, Asami?

Tenzin backed away from the door, shaking his head. He had more important things to do then worry about teenage drama. It was none of his business.

"Daddy, what—"

Tenzin placed a finger gently on Ikki's lips to silence her. Wanting to avoid a potentially disastrous scene, he tried to steer his curious daughter away from the door, but since his eyes were still focused on the bedroom, she managed to wriggle her way free.

"Ohhh," she gasped quietly, peeking into the room. "Look how cute!"

"Ikki," Tenzin admonished quietly. "Why don't you have your mother cook breakfast?"

"She said it won't be ready for a while. Aw, Daddy, do you think they're going to get married soon? And have lots of Firebending and Waterbending babies and oh! I'll be the best big sister ever! Do you think they'll let me babysit, huh? Do you?"

Tenzin was so overwhelmed in that moment that he didn't hear his other daughter approaching. Jinora, ever the wise, slowly closed the door until there was the faintest crack. Both girls had to fight for positioning to get a glimpse inside the room.

"I bet he's going to stay until she wakes up," said Jinora dreamily, causing Tenzin to shoot a look at her. "It's _so_ romantic."

"This—girls." Tenzin leaned forward to get a better look. Did Mako just reach out…? Is he holding Korra's hand, now? "Korra has had a rough night. We need to let her be."

And yet, even as Tenzin said the words, he did not move. He couldn't stop his mind from whirling. He probably should go in there and say—say what? He thought of Mako's determination in finding Korra. The way that no matter how bleak and impossible it became in her search, this boy did not give up. It could only mean one thing, but Tenzin was sure that Mako did not know it himself. And Tenzin certainly wasn't going to dive into _that_ territory.

"Dad, I'm hungry," Meelo started, but Tenzin just put a hand on his shoulder and steered him down the hallway.

"Your mother is making breakfast," he said, not really looking at his son. Mako was _definitely_ holding Korra's hand.

"But, what are you crazies doing?"

"Just watching the blossoming of true love," Ikki gushed.

Meelo fell to his hands and knees and crawled until his face was pressed to the crack in the door. Ikki and Jinora both jerked back in reaction, and the three children pushed and shoved to get a view.

It was some time before Pema finally found them. She ducked under Tenzin's arm and saw what the fuss was about.

"How long has he been there?" she asked quietly.

"Since we got back," answered Tenzin.

"How long have _you_ been here?"

"I don't know, dear."

Pema frowned. "Has he slept at all?"

"Doesn't look like it."

"He must be hungry. Maybe I should—"

"No!" Tenzin and his children whispered venomously, all at once. Pema, hand outstretched toward the door, paused in surprise.

Embarrassed at himself, Tenzin recovered. He adjusted his robes for good measure. "Pema, I think we should wait until Korra wakes up. Let her sleep in peace and give her space."

"Then what are you doing?" Amusement colored her voice.

Tenzin blinked in surprise. "Making sure _he_ doesn't fall asleep, of course."

Pema glanced back into the room and smiled. "I don't think that will be a problem."

"Wha's going on here?" came a sleepy, groggy voice. "Is Korra alright?"

"She's fine," said Pema. "Your brother is making sure of that."

Confused, Bolin stepped toward the door—his shoulders were so broad that Tenzin and Pema both had to get out of the way. He took one look into the room and then stepped back, a soft smile on his face.

"Yeah," he said, not at all quietly, "he knows how to take care of the people he cares about."

"Bolin, is that you, Bro?"

The sound of Mako's hushed voice—obviously meant to not wake Korra, of course—made everyone jump. The children whirled away on air scooters, giggling in the process, and Tenzin practically scooped Pema into his arms as they hurried down the hallway. Only Bolin remained at the door, an amused, slightly confused look on his face.

"Where are you guys going?" he called after them.

* * *

**A/N:** I feel like this would make adorable fanart, haha. Thanks for reading!


	8. Beauty

**08 Beauty**

Mako was sure he was going to die.

Well, that might be an exaggeration, but he certainly felt like the blood in his veins had frozen over, and he could barely feel his toes and fingers. Korra had given him one of her father's old parkas—which was too big on the shoulders and too short in the arms—but what she didn't understand was that he was a Firebender. Adjusting to the weather in the South Pole was easier said than done. And this was _cold_, especially with the biting wind.

They sat on dry piece of animal pelt high in the snow covered mountains, staring out over the South Pole. Fire puffed up from the houses below, making Mako jealous that he wasn't warm and toasty inside one of them. As a Firebender, he was able to control his own body heat, but after sitting for hours in the cold, his inner fire was dimming. It didn't help that he was trying to keep _two_ people warm and not just himself.

Korra sat between his legs, her back leaning against his chest. At first they had stood, and stood, and stood, when finally they gave up and sat down. By this point she had lost her excitement and grew anxious. She had been especially tense with anticipation ever since her parents had given up waiting and gone back inside to their home. Mako wanted to join them, to tell Korra tonight was probably the wrong night, but she insisted they wait. She was determined like that.

So he waited. Freezing, fighting back shivers, but waiting.

He rubbed his hands up and down her arms for friction, more for his own sake than hers, and glared up at the sky. It was the sky's fault he was here, anyway. The stars that dotted the sky seemed to be twinkling and laughing at him.

"I'm sure it will come soon. Just ten more minutes," Korra had kept saying. Mako lost track hours ago. He was almost positive the sun would be coming up soon.

There was a flash and Korra sprung up and out of his arms. Even from his position on the ground he could see the way her face lit up as the inky sky was suddenly streaked with bursts of light. There was something about her eyes, an innocence that he always admired. It reminded him of a young child, an age he hardly remembered about himself. He had seen the same look in Bolin's eyes many times before, but knew he'd never see it again in his own reflection.

But Korra was different. Even though she was as tough as nails and could take down the most ruthless of benders, she possessed a quality of such innocence that Mako was determined he'd never let her lose it. The little things made her happy, things like waiting in the cold for hours just to see some falling stars that would only last a few minutes. But when she was happy, he was happy.

And she was smiling now, all wide eyed and excited, the streaking stars reflecting in her very blue eyes. Mako watched her with a small smile that only she seemed to bring out of him. When she finally caught him, she gave him an exasperated look.

"You're not even watching!" she whined, but the smile never left her face. He let her pull him to his feet. "You're missing true beauty."

He tucked a stranded piece of hair behind her ear with a gloved hand. "No," he said, his eyes never leaving hers, "I'm not. I see it."

* * *

**A/N:** Mako is such a badass, but he's a softy inside. :D I hope we get some sweet moments between him and Korra in book two. :D Thanks for reading!


	9. Firsts

**08 Firsts**

Mako had missed many of his daughter's "firsts." He had been at work when she took her first step in her quest of touching a sleeping Pabu. He had been in the shower when she said her first word, "mine." When her first tooth came out, he had come home late from the station. Korra had been there for those and didn't miss a second to rub it in his face. When he pointed out it wasn't so bad missing her first really, really bad diaper, she didn't find it so funny anymore.

But Mako was determined to be there the first time she bended. She had his gold eyes and raven hair, but it was Korra's beautiful skin and mannerisms that reminded him so much of her mother. He was so curious if she was going to be a Firebender like him, or a Waterbender like Korra. Tenzin explained that there could be a slim chance Kaida would be an Earthbender, since it ran in both Mako and Korra's blood, and an even smaller, nearly impossible chance that she would be an Airbender. Mako did not care. He didn't even care if she turned out to be a nonbender. He just didn't want to miss her first time bending if she was a bender.

So every morning before school, he snuck into Kaida's room and asked her to try to bend. He explained how to summon fire, how to manipulate air, and then handed her a cup of water and a rock, seeing if she could move either of them. And every morning, it was to no prevail. She was six years old and hadn't managed to bend anything yet. She had gotten so frustrated by this—_her mommy was the Avatar and her daddy a police officer, she should be bending by now! _she would say—that Korra finally scolded Mako.

"I know you want to be there, but I think you're pressuring her too much," she had said. The statement had bothered him all day. So that night when Mako tucked his daughter into bed, he had to ask.

"You know I don't care if you're a bender or not, right Kaida? Your mother and I love you for you. I'm sorry if I pressed you—I just want to see you the first time you bend," he said, then replayed his words. He rushed on to say, "If you're a bender, of course. But if you're not, that's okay too!"

Kaida pulled her blanket to her chin and giggled. "I know, Daddy. You better get outta here before Mommy catches you."

A week went by and still no bending. Then two. Mako hadn't asked Kaida to try to bend since their talk, but every morning at breakfast they made eye contact and an unspoken question hung in the air. And every morning, Kaida shook her head sadly. She grew more and more disappointed with each day, but Mako reassured her that bending would come and if it didn't, that was okay too.

He spent the next week investigating crimes in the lower part of the city, a new Triad gang the prime suspect. Korra was on it too, and they came home every night completely exhausted. Mako felt like he had only just fallen asleep when he heard a door slam open. He sat up in a jolt, lighting a palm with fire. He looked around wildly, his eyes blurry with sleep. There was no intruder, Korra still sound asleep at his side. His eyes narrowed at their cracked open door—and then his fire went out.

He heard a giggle. The bed moved as a body climbed onto it. He felt weight drop onto his lap. A tiny hand curled around his, and then his palm was lit in flame again.

Kaida's gold eyes were bright in the glow of the fire, her smile wide with pride. Mako did not miss her first time bending after all. But that wasn't even the best part. She was a Firebender, not just like himself, but like Korra, too. Kaida was their first child, their first little Firebender, and the only perfection they had ever known.

* * *

**A/N:** This was written for Makorra Family Week's Day:1 Firsts. :D Check out my DA group if you are interested in participating! Just type "Makorra family deviantart" on Goggle and it should pop up.


	10. Fairytale

**A/N**: I thought I had posted this. If I have in some other place, let me know!

* * *

**010 Fairytale**

They were at the probending arena, standing in one of the boxes, watching the championship match. Usually they sat with Asami in her box and, when they were able to make it, Tenzin and his family—he loved the sport more than he'd ever admit. But tonight they were in the Fire Ferret's box, the same one Korra had been in the first time she stepped foot into the arena. It was Bolin's third year as captain, and the first time his team had made it to the championship.

Korra cheered loudly with the rest of the crowd when Bolin led his team through the first round. He was still charismatic and high spirited, but there was a more serious quality to him now. He did not ignore the crowd when they shouted his name, but there was something a little more humble about his acknowledgement. All benders on the Fire Ferrets were equally skilled, but Bolin was the glue that kept them together.

The championship match was long, longer than any Korra had ever played in. Whenever she caught a hat trick or a particularly impressive move she'd cast a glance to Mako. Through the entire match he wore that focused, intense look he often carried. Always watching, always seeing everything.

In round two, Bolin faced off against the other teams' Earthbender. He won, impressively taking the woman down within about ten seconds. Korra looked at Mako, sure he would at least smile, but he looked like he was concentrating very hard on something. Those dark eye brows were furrowed, his mouth tight with strain. He looked nervous, like he was the one competing. But, she reasoned, his brother was out there, fighting for the championship. Of course he'd feel this way.

Korra turned back to the match and joined in with the crowd, hollering at the bad calls while ignoring Mako's warning looks, cheering when the Fire Ferrets did some good, and pulling her hair when the match got tight. When it was finally over, she jumped up and cheered. Bolin grabbed his teammates and buried them into a hug. He took off his helmet and threw it, with impressive speed, into the crowd. They cheered loudly, fireworks shooting off inside the arena.

"They did it!" Korra cried, and leapt into Mako's arms out of excitement. He hugged her tightly and she felt him smile into her neck. When she pulled back, her grin faded when she took in his distant expression. "What's wrong? Aren't you happy for Bolin?"

"What? Of course I am," he said distractedly. "It's just…I was remembering the first time we met."

"A little over three years ago," Korra mused. He smiled at her softly, a smile so rare on his face that she savored every one of them. "I called you a jerk."

"I might have deserved it," he said. She looked down and grinned, tugging on his scarf absentmindedly. He captured her hand, but did not remove her fingers from the red fabric. "And I _was_ impressed when Bo showed you how to throw those disks."

"I knew it!" Korra exclaimed; his lips curved up in the corners in response. "I was pretty incredible, huh?"

"You're still incredible," he said, tightening his hold. "Do you remember when you were going to face Amon?"

Korra's smile faded. How could she not remember?

She nodded.

"I told you I was going with you. Do you remember what you said?"

Korra strained her memory. "I think I said you didn't have to, or something."

"Yes. And I told you I did." Korra frowned, not really sure where he was going with this. The crowd was still cheering, but the gold in his eyes, the sincerity and deepness, muddled out everything else. "That's when I realized I loved you," he went on. "I knew right then that it didn't matter if we were going penguin sledding with your family—" Korra laughed at this, remembering his first time a few years ago "—or going right into the heart of the enemy. Wherever you are," he reached out and touched her face gently, the softness of his gloves brushing across her cheek, "that's where I want to be. Always."

Korra felt breathless, her throat aching from this sudden rush of emotion. "You're where I want to be, too."

"Well, that's good," he said, his lips twitching as he fought off a smile. "I think we should spend more time together."

Now Korra was confused. "But…we do spend time together."

"I mean not when we're working on cases in the City and traveling the world or saving it. We've stayed with your parents in the South Pole, in the palace at the Fire Nation, on Air Temple Island with Tenzin. I think we should get to spend time together somewhere that's _ours_."

Korra blinked, her heart starting to race. "So what are you saying?" she asked quietly.

"I'm saying I put a down payment on a new condo in Republic City." Mako took a step back, still holding her hands, and dropped to one knee; Korra gasped. "Had you never came to this very box, I may never have met you. You, who have changed my whole life, Korra. It's hard, sometimes, to even remember a time without you in it."

He was quiet for a moment. Korra thought she should say something, anything, but for the first time in her life words were failing her. She was still too breathless, like she had just run across the South Pole and now teetered on the edge of the cliff. She could not move, let alone speak.

Mako reached into his jacket and pulled out a thin, blue piece of silk. Fastened in the center was a round blue stone with flecks of red, glittering like tiny jewels.

Korra nearly stopped breathing. She knew what that was.

Mako held up the necklace. There was no hesitation, no nervousness on his face. Just a contained sort of laughter, like he wanted to smile or laugh but the moment called for seriousness. "Look," he said, "I really like you and I think we were meant for each other. Will you marry me, Korra?"

She moved like lightning. Mako barely had time to catch her when she threw herself into his arms, knocking them both onto the ground. He landed on his back, his arms wrapping tightly around her waist. Korra rose up and hovered over him, grinning like an idiot. He was smiling wide, too, relief set into his golden eyes.

"Yes," she said. "Of course I'll marry you, City Boy."

Almost immediately the door flew open and there was shouting and cheering, but Korra could barely hear them. She had leaned down and kissed Mako, wrapping her fingers in his thick hair and pressing their bodies closer together. Distantly she thought she heard Ikki screaming in joyous hysteria and Bolin whooping.

Korra paid no attention. She was marrying Mako, the first and only boy she had ever loved. They were going to live together in Republic City. They would have a kitchen. A table and chairs. Maybe a funny looking lamp or a patchy, worn-in couch. He would continue working as a police officer, and she would continue helping the force however she could. When duty called for her to leave the city, Mako would go with her, like he always did. Life as the Avatar would never be easy, but at least they would finally have somewhere to come home to. Somewhere that they could say was _theirs_.

This sort of life might not be something written in one of Jinora's fairytale books, and there certainly wouldn't be spoonful's of clouds or moonlight punch, but to Korra, she would not have it any other way. This was _her_ fairytale. Marriage and a new home was only the beginning of it.


	11. Heal

**A/N:** This is a scene compliant with The Rise of One, the sequel to The Black Games. It's sort of a bonus scene, written for April Fool's. While it won't be in the final version of Chapter 23, I didn't want to delete it completely. So, I decided to post it here. :)

* * *

**011 Heal**

"You know I can't heal." I can't stop the helplessness from my voice, or the painful memories from entering my mind, reminding me of how I failed, over and over.

"I know you can't if you never try." Bowen's green eyes are uncharacteristically serious. "You can't give up because you failed a few times, Kat."

"I failed when it mattered most," I say, hating the way my voice breaks, the tears starting to well up in my eyes. I blink them away quickly before he can notice.

"I fail my mom every day by not finding a cure," he says quietly. "You were the one who said not to give up on her, and she's more of a lost cause than you are. You can't hang on to past failures, Kat, or you'll stay trapped there forever." He nudges me under the chin with the token. "Go on, try. You have nothing to lose."

I look back at his wound, and the healer in me wants to help. All my life I've felt a strong desire to heal when I see someone hurt. Not even necessarily with Waterbending, but any way I can. I just hate seeing someone in pain when there might be something I can do to help.

There is a glass of water on his nightstand. Not enough to heal the wound completely, but enough to help. I take the token hesitantly and run my fingers over it. "I shouldn't take this from you though."

"We're following the rules this way," says Bowen. "You might need it more than me anyway."

I glance up with a smile. "For some reason you don't seem like the type of person who cares about following rules."

"I'm working on that, trying to lead an honest life and all that." I don't really believe him, but I'm amused all the same. "Now, come on. Heal me."

"It's not that simple."

"You brought someone back to _life_, Kat. I have complete faith that you can heal a flesh wound."

"That was different," I protest. "The water was blessed, sacred. And Zuko…"

A pause. "Pretend I'm him then," he says.

"I don't think it works like that," I say sadly. "I loved Sokka more than almost anyone in this world and I couldn't…I couldn't save him."

"Would he want you to give up, or keep trying?"

I say nothing, but the answer is obvious. Sokka always believed in me, believed I could do anything if I put my mind to it. Even if I failed nine times out of ten, he'd never want me to stop trying. Not even if he was involved with one of those nine times.

"Okay," I say finally, pocketing the gold token. "I'll try." I reach down and grab the basin. My hands start to shake. "What will happen if a real healer walks in?"

"Nothing. My assigned healer is in fact Lady Rina, and I know enough of her secrets for her not to question mine. And technically, the rules state that a gold token pays for a Waterbender. It doesn't specify _healer_."

I wonder how many secrets Bowen has hidden, locked away in his mind. "I think healer of the Capital is implied."

"In my experience an implied message can be a very dangerous thing."

"Shh, I'm trying to concentrate." I pour the cup of water and feel the usual tug in my naval as it hits my hand, the way summoning water often feels like. "Straighten your back."

I press the water to his wound. He flinches a little at the coldness. Closing my eyes, I try to ignore all the voices shouting about my failures in my head. I think of water in it's true form, how it adapts and changes. I think of Zuko, how I did something no one else has ever done by bringing him back to life with water. I think of Bowen's words, of his belief in me that I can do this. And I think of Sokka. I can almost see him smiling in the back of my mind, a knowing sort of smile, like the ones I used to see growing up whenever I did something he knew I could do all along.

"Kat, look," Bowen whispers through a sharp breath.

I do, and nearly jump back in alarm. My hand glows bright blue, not quite as bright as it did when I healed Zuko, but a healer's bright. Slowly, I move my hand over the wound. It's a strange feeling, like part of my being is not necessarily being leaked from me, but shared. When I finish, I pull my hand back and drop the water back into the cup. The brightness fades back to clear.

"You did it," Bowen breaths. He looks at me in awe, his lips parted slightly. He's tall enough that we're at eye level, even with him sitting down. I don't realize how close we are until this moment. My hands drop awkwardly at my side.

"Yeah, I guess I did." He reaches up and taps my necklace with a finger thoughtfully. My heart stops. "What are you doing?" I whisper.

His hand moves, and his fingers wrap around the back of my neck. "I don't know. Something stupid," he says, and then he pulls me forward until I taste his exhale, his lips meeting mine.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading!


	12. Trouble

**012 - Trouble**

Korra had never wished she could metalbend more than she did right now. She sat in a dull, cold room, rigid in her seat, her hands wrapped in metal cuffs that were bound to the metal table. Even the Avatar State could not help her—well, it probably could, but she'd be in so much trouble she might as well find a prison cell and carve her name into it. No, she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

It was like her first day in Republic City all over again. Wrongly accused and carted off to the police station. Only this time it wasn't Lin Bei Fong snarling in her face, but instead a tall, portly man that smelled of raw fish and spit every time he spoke.

"I am innocent," Korra persisted for what felt like the hundredth time.

The man slammed his hands down on the table, causing it to rattle. "You are anything but innocent. You meddled into a police investigation and destroyed useful evidence in your pursuit. Don't even get me started on the cost it will take to clean up Second Avenue!"

"I did you a favor!" Korra snapped back. "The Triple Threats left a false trail that _you_ fell for. I'm the one who found their real location—"

"—By harassing and assaulting innocent bystanders in the streets!" The man cut in harshly. "That is not how we handle the law around here, Avatar Korra."

She took a deep, calming breath. "Okay, first of all, I didn't assault anyone."

The man's face was so pink and tight with strain that Korra thought he was about to explode. "You picked up a man—a nonbender, of all people—by his _throat_ and dangled him over a burning fire! Not to mention you were in the Avatar State."

"I got the information, didn't I?" Korra shrugged it off. He was obviously making it out to be worse than it was. It wasn't like she was _really_ going to burn him. "Besides, I'm only doing what you appear not to be doing—finding the _right_ bad guys."

The man's left eye twitched, his fists shaking, and for a moment Korra thought he might attack her, but there was a sudden knock at the door and then it was thrown open. Someone stepped into the room, the sound of heavy boots scraping across the ground. Korra couldn't see from where she sat and didn't want to give them the satisfaction of thinking she was worried enough to turn around.

The police officer was still glaring openly at Korra but finally dragged his eyes away from her to look over her shoulder. His beady green eyes narrowed to thin slits.

"I've got this, Mort," said the new voice, sounding somehow both tired and irritated.

"Shouldn't you be down there cleaning up that mess the _wonderful_ _Avatar_ left behind?"

The newcomer took a breath; Korra could hear the shaking in it. Controlled anger, possibly? "I said I've got it. Bei Fong wants you down on Second to sort out trafficking violations."

"Trafficking violations," Mort repeated dryly. He moved away from Korra's sight and his voice dropped to a low growl. "Just because she's the Avatar and the Chief likes you doesn't mean you run this city, Boy."

He left the room after that. Korra waited, tapping her booted foot on the ground. What felt like a long time passed before the newcomer said, "Really, Korra? _Again_?"

She shrugged but did not turn around. After a deep sigh—he did this often, especially around her—the man came around the table to stand in front of her. His gold eyes were serious, but concern was there too.

"Are you alright?" he asked. He reached out, his fingers gently brushing beneath a cut on her cheek.

She leaned into his touch. "I'm fine. Glad you're here."

He smiled a little sadly at that, and then dropped his hand. Reaching into his uniform he pulled out a set of keys. "You know Bei Fong and I can't bail you out every time."

"I know," she agreed. Mako turned the key into the cuff and one of her wrists were free. "But this way I get to see you."

He didn't take his eyes away from the metal as he unlocked her other wrist, but his face twisted. He looked so sad suddenly that Korra wished she had kept her mouth shut.

"Korra, I—"

She cut him off with a wave of the hand. "No, I know. We made a deal with the council: the Avatar can't be involved with anyone of political power or authority. For the good of the city." The words always tasted bitter, no matter how many times she said them. Tenzin was the only councilmen to vote against this law. After Amon and Tarrlok, the city feared an overload of power more than anything. And if Korra was anything, it was raw power. Even with all the good she had done for them, they still feared her.

"I should just leave the force," said Mako, not for the first time. In fact, they had had this conversation many times. "I love you, Korra. I thought, when we made that deal a year ago, that my feelings for you might fade with time."

Korra felt her heart constrict painfully. The idea of her _own_ love fading for him…it was impossible. Beyond thinkable.

"But it hasn't," he said quietly. "Not once. Not even a little. I love you now just as much as I did when I told you the first time. That will never change."

She tried to smile, but it hurt too much. Reaching out, she touched his cheek. "And I love you, just as much now as I always have. But I love these people—our people—too and so do you. Our duty to them must come first. You are too good at what you do to leave the force. Think of how many lives you've saved! They need you." Korra wanted to say how much _she_ needed him, too. How it was so hard sometimes without him by her side, helping her stay rational and think things through. He had been her teammate, her partner, the one person she knew would always have her back.

Korra took a deep breath. "And they need me, too. There will come a day when they no longer fear me—or anyone—taking over the city."

Mako reached up and curled her fingers against his. He leaned down, pressing his forehead against hers. She closed her eyes and begged herself not to cry. These moments never lasted long, and did not happen enough.

"Why do you have to be so selfless?" he asked quietly.

"Why do you?"

He laughed softly, but it was a sad sound. "I'll always wait for you, Korra. For the city to accept you or for you to ask me to leave with you, whichever comes first."

She felt elated, relief she did not realize she needed until this moment. "Is that a promise, City Boy?"

He answered by kissing her. Gently, sweetly, and far too quickly. When he pulled back, he held her face between his hands. "Until then, Avatar, stay safe."

"I'm going to cause all sorts of trouble," she said, grinning.

He grinned back. "I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

**A/N:** This is another drabble I thought I had posted. If I did somewhere, let me know! Obviously a little AU after Book 1. I just wanted to do something different. :)


End file.
